criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal
|mo = Shooting |victims=6 killed 2 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Uncredited |appearance = Brothers in Arms }} Animal (real name not revealed) was a serial killer who appeared in Brothers in Arms. History Nothing specific is revealed about "Animal's" past, not even his real name, though vague flashbacks indicate the possibility of a brother and an abusive father. He also developed psychopathic tendencies at some point of his life. In 2008, he obtained his nickname at a fight club in Phoenix, Arizona which he went to in an attempt to prove his manhood. He challenged the largest and toughest member of the club, a bouncer called Boom. Due to his physical weakness and small stature, he lost every fight and was humiliated by the other members. He later exacted revenge on Boom outside the club by shooting him with a stainless steel .357 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 66 revolver. He later killed Bobby Q with the revolver on October 29; Bobby Q was a member of the 12th Street Gang, led by a gangster called Playboy, and took his gold chain as a trophy. He then started killing police officers by luring them out to his death traps through the 911 emergency system. After three officers are murdered, the BAU was called in, although most of the officers were certain that Playboy was somehow responsible. After bringing him in for questioning, they found out about the murder of Bobby Q, whom Playboy was very close to. After looking into past similar murders, they connected Boom's murder to Animal. They then went to the fight club whose captain, "Beanie", told them about Animal and gave them a description. In order to draw Animal out they pretended to take over the investigation, effectively placing their authority over the Phoenix PD's, and making Hotch the target by having him announce it at a press conference. Animal called 911, leading the authorities to an empty motel room. He waited out their search, hiding in the darkness, then spotted Hotch wandering alone and started following him with the intention to shoot him. The BAU had already predicted his move and Morgan arrested him when he entered a blind spot. As he was brought in, Playboy, who was in the nearby crowd, pulled out a pistol and shot him once, killing him in revenge for Bobby Q. Modus Operandi Animal targeted people whom he perceived as having a higher authority than his. He would make up plans of increasing complexity to draw his victims close, such as, in the case of "Boom"'s murder, using a beer bottle to pretend to urinate, or, as in the case of the Phoenix officers, calling 911 under false pretenses; lying in wait in some alcove at the location; and fatally shooting them in the neck with a .357 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 66 revolver. He always operated at night, likely to have the cover of darkness, and in rough neighborhoods where people were used to hearing gunfire and would therefore blame the shootings on the local gangs. He would also linger by the bodies and grab their throats (a gesture used at the fight club towards the defeated opponents) as they died. When he killed Phoenix police officers, he would take their badges as trophies; when he killed Bobby Q, he took a large gold necklace from him as his trophy of the killing. Presumably as a forensic countermeasure, Animal would use different revolvers for each murder in order to ensure that the ballistics wouldn't match. During his murders, Animal initially targeted lone victims, but by the time he was killing officers, he escalated to targeting two at once, though it may have been incidental. Profile The unsub is a narcissistic psychopathic white male aged in his 30s, whose goal is to prove his masculinity. He does this by going after high-risk targets, such as gang members and police officers. As a narcissist, he will be following the investigations closely. With the BAU acting like they are taking over the investigation, putting them above the local police and saying they are tougher to take out, it is issuing the unsub a challenge that he won't be able to ignore. All of the attacks, with the exception of the one on Cunningham and Mercer, had taken place in the 12th Street Gang's territory. It was his hunting ground and he is unlikely to stray from it. Locations had multiple vantage points for the shooter, with limited access and exit routes for his victims. He has incredible temper problems, is very violent, believes everybody is after him, so he will always pick fights with everyone, even though he knew he was going to lose. He is fairly smart, fearless, and cunning, being able to make plans to lure his victims. He will not be easy to take down. Known Victims *2008: **September: Mickey "Boom" Reese **October 29: Robert "Bobby Q" Quinones **December 6: Officer Jason Kessinger **December 9: Sergeant Manuel Rodriguez and Officer Thomas Kayser : ***Sergeant Manuel Rodriguez ***Officer Thomas Kayser **December 10: Officers Mark Cunningham and Ron Mercer : ***Officer Mark Cunningham ***Officer Ron Mercer **December 11: Aaron Hotchner **Note: The BAU repeatedly stated that Animal killed five policemen, but "Brothers in Arms" only shows four cops murdered by him. Appearances *Season Four **Brothers in Arms **Pleasure is my Business Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Revenge Killers Category:Deceased Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Season Four Criminals Category:Cop Killers Category:Unnamed Criminals